characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Godzilla is the main kaiju protagonist of the MonsterVerse franchise. He first appeared serving as one of the main protagonists of the 2014 film Godzilla alongside Ford Brody. He later appeared in a cave painting in the 2017 film, Kong: Skull Island, where he is fighting King Ghidorah, his ultimate nemesis. He fights King Ghidorah in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and will appear in 2020's Godzilla vs. Kong, where he is set to fight King Kong. He is an incarnation and version of Godzilla, who made his presence known to the public in 2014 during his hunt for the two M.U.T.O.s, and the very kaiju whom existence kickstarted the foundation of Monarch, a secret governmental organization serving as the main protagonistic forces of the franchise. Background A colossal apex predator hailing from a time in Earth's past where surface radiation levels were considerably higher, Godzilla retreated deep underwater as this radiation declined to feed on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Godzilla occasionally surfaced throughout history, inspiring some of humanity's mythology. In the 20th century, the advent of the nuclear age drew Godzilla to the surface, attracting the attention of the American military, which carried out a campaign of nuclear strikes against the monster in the South Pacific under the guise of nuclear testing. Godzilla vanished up until 2014 when parasitic creatures from his time period dubbed M.U.T.O.s were unleashed and prepared to begin reproducing. Godzilla hunted the M.U.T.O.s down to San Francisco, where he engaged in a protracted battle which ended when he killed them both and returned to the ocean. After subsequently slaying the M.U.T.O.s' mother, M.U.T.O. Prime, Godzilla vanished into the depths of the ocean for five years, though Monarch kept tabs on him. When a group of eco-terrorists awakened his ancient nemesis King Ghidorah from his icy tomb in Antarctica, Godzilla confronted the newly-awakened three-headed Titan. King Ghidorah escaped their first battle, but Godzilla tracked him down to the waters off of Mexico and nearly defeated him in an underwater clash before being interrupted by the military's Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla retreated to his underwater lair to heal, but his rejuvenation was accelerated by the sacrifice of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, who set off a thermonuclear warhead in his vicinity. Godzilla made his way to Boston for a final battle with Ghidorah, and with the intervention of Mothra was finally able to triumph. The surviving Titans who had been following Ghidorah congregated around Godzilla and submitted to him, accepting him as the King of the Monsters. This incarnation of Godzilla is set to return and battle King Kong in the fourth entry of the MonsterVerse, Godzilla vs. Kong. Powers and Abilities * Atomic Breath: Godzilla's atomic breath is more of a focused, fiery-shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews from his mouth. Godzilla only uses it against the M.U.T.O.s after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla may opt to use it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. The blasts were strong enough to push, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female M.U.T.O. The film's novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female M.U.TO.'s EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, though this is never referenced or alluded to in the film itself. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's dorsal fins begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film. In the sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the bluish glow is also visible in his eyes and between his gills. * Power Bite: Godzilla possesses a powerful bite made to hold the enemy. * Death Kiss: Godzilla finally kills the female M.U.T.O. by grabbing her from behind when she is distracted and prying her jaws apart so he can fire his atomic breath down her throat. * Tail Hit: Godzilla's tail is also a formidable weapon, shown when he uses it to smash the male M.U.T.O. into a skyscraper when it tries to attack him from behind, impaling it on the building and killing it instantly. * Claws Slash: In one of his battles with M.U.T.O. Prime, Godzilla manages to force the creature off of him by slashing it in the head with his claws, visibly drawing blood. * Radiation Stream: The MonsterVerse Godzilla possesses a variation of the character's nuclear pulse ability, which he uses in his final confrontation with M.U.T.O. Prime. Once M.U.T.O. Prime is stunned by the ORCA, Godzilla lifts it onto his back and fires a concentrated shockwave of atomic energy from his shattered dorsal plates. This pulse launches M.U.T.O. Prime into the air and renders it helpless enough for Godzilla to finish it off by crushing its head. Alternate Forms Burning Godzilla After absorbing the radiation of a nuclear warhead and Mothra’s life force, Godzilla began to glow red and unleashed incredibly powerful thermonuclear pulses that incinerated Ghidorah and a large portion of Boston with him. This ability is based off Godzilla releasing excess energy; he cannot maintain this state without suffering grievous injury. * 'Thermonuclear Pulse: '''Burning Godzilla can unleash blasts of thermonuclear energy that can seemingly burn almost anything. Godzilla took Ghidorah down with three pulses in a row, two of which burned off Ghidorah's wings and two of his heads. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''In this form, Godzilla is physically much stronger than he ever was. This was shown when he stomped a hole in Ghidorah's chest, causing him to explode in a burst of light. * '''Invulnerability: '''Godzilla can take physical and special blows without taking damage or flinching. He got hit with three of Ghidorah's Gravity Beams and merely scowled in response. * '''Thermonuclear Aura: '''Godzilla is so superheated in this state that he can melt buildings in flames just by being close to them. Feats Strength * Plowed through the Golden Gate Bridge like it was nothing. * Was able to effortlessly push the female M.U.T.O. backward with his arms like a bear. * The strength of his tail swing was great enough to kill the male M.U.T.O. outright as well as knock over a large skyscraper by accident. * Was able to physically incapacitate and raise the M.U.T.O. Prime, in spite of her comparable size and weight to Godzilla. * Grabbed one of Ghidorah's heads and slammed it into the Outpost 32 building. * Was able to spin and throw the larger King Ghidorah with ease. * Ripped one of Ghidorah's heads apart. * Tackled Ghidorah through a building. * Stomped a hole through Ghidorah's chest as Burning Godzilla. Speed * Can swim at 40 knots. * Quickly ran across several city blocks in Boston. * Able to whip his tail faster than the speed of sound. * Matched Ghidorah in combat. Durability * Survived the detonation of Castle Bravo, a 15 megaton hydrogen bomb, while directly next to the bomb in 1954. * Survived the impact of the meteor which caused the Permian extinction event. * When blasted by missiles and artillery by the United States military, Godzilla reacted but otherwise appeared unharmed until one missile struck him directly in the gills, causing him to reel back in pain and plow through the Golden Gate Bridge. * Survived his battle against both M.U.T.O.s with little visible physical injury, and despite collapsing from exhaustion awakened hours later and walked back into the ocean completely unharmed. * Survived the Oxygen Destroyer. * Survived several vicious attacks from Ghidorah, including several strikes from his powerful Gravity Beams and being strangled by his necks. * Survived being dropped from extremely high in the air to the ground below. * Burning Godzilla outright ignored Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. * Survived the explosion produced when the nuclear energy within his body reached critical mass. Skill * Defeated both the male and female M.U.T.O.. * Destroyed Shinomura, a monster that can regenerate from a single cell. * Killed M.U.T.O. Prime, the parent of the male and female M.U.T.O. and the one who previously killed a member of Godzilla's species. * Fought King Ghidorah many times over the course of Earth's history for the title of alpha Kaiju until he finally destroyed him for good in 2019. * Reclaimed his title as King of the Monsters upon ridding the world of Ghidorah's tyranny. * Kept the other Titans in check and prevented them from attacking human cities. * Survived various extinction events by consuming geothermal radiation in a hibernation-like state at the bottom of the sea. Weaknesses * Godzilla's gills are somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles. * Was easily overwhelmed when both M.U.T.O.s attacked at once, being unable to fight the female head on and anticipate the male's attacks at the same time. * Godzilla's endurance is not limitless. * Can be outmatched in one-on-one combat by an enemy comparable to him in size and strength, as observed in his encounters with M.U.T.O. Prime and King Ghidorah. * Susceptible to the Oxygen Destroyer, which lowered his vital signs and forced him to retreat back to his lair to recover. Fun Facts * The MonsterVerse Godzilla was at one point the tallest incarnation of Godzilla to appear in a film, but his height was exceeded by the Godzilla from ''Shin Godzilla two years later. For Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the MonsterVerse Godzilla's size was increased and he exceeded Shin Godzilla as the tallest live-action Godzilla to date, although he is still shorter than the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla and Godzilla Earth. * In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the pounding sound Godzilla's dorsal fins make when they flash is taken from King Kong's weakening heartbeat from the final scene of the 1976 film. * This Godzilla's fighting style and movements were primarily based on bears and komodo dragons. * This is the first Godzilla to be portrayed by motion-capture, and the second to be primarily computer-generated, after the TriStar Godzilla. * In an interview with Digital Spy, Jordan Vogt-Roberts stated that one potential post-credits scene for Kong: Skull Island involved characters on a boat in the Arctic Ocean witnessing Godzilla surface. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:True Neutral Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:Kaiju Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortal Category:Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms